Finding Time
by jimmyschick
Summary: Kim and Jimmy goodness!


Title: Finding Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch. Gasp!  
  
Author's Note: I know I'm supposed to be working on the other story, but I got distracted? The idea came and I had to run with it. Ya know what I'm sayin'?   
  
@@@@@@@  
  
It was almost 12:30 and Kim dragged her tired body into the apartment. It had been an especially long day with especially stupid people to deal with. All the lights were out in the apartment, the only light coming from the tv. Kim smiled when she came upon the scene in the living room. Jimmy was lounged back in his LazyBoy, and Joey was curled up against him. It had been almost 6 months since she and Jimmy were remarried and this wasn't the first time she had come home to this picture, but it never failed to make her smile. No matter how rotten her day had been, seeing her boys at the end of the day made it all ok. "I'm home," Kim whispered.  
  
Jimmy's gaze rested on her face and he smiled, "I didn't even hear you come in."  
  
Kim bent over the chair slightly and softly brushed Joey's hair, "Didn't want to wake you up if you were asleep."  
  
Jimmy gently pulled Kim down until she was sitting on the arm of the chair, "How was your shift?" he asked, absentmindedly rubbing her leg.  
  
"Peachy," Kim groused sarcastically.  
  
"That good, huh?" Jimmy smiled.  
  
"Mmm. How long has he been out here?" she asked, still stroking Joey's hair.  
  
"He woke up about an hour ago asking for you. Guess he had a bad dream. I tried to put him back to bed, but he wanted to wait up until you got home. He tried to stay awake, but lost the battle," Jimmy chuckled.  
  
"Aww, poor baby. I wish I could have gotten home earlier tonight," she leaned over and kissed Joey's head. He stirred slightly and burrowed deeper into his father's embrace. Kim smiled, "Should put him back to bed." Kim stood and leaned down to take him from Jimmy.  
  
"Mommy?" Joey asked tiredly.  
  
"Hi, baby," she hugged him tightly. It vaguely registered in her mind that she wouldn't be able to carry him around for much longer; he was growing so fast.   
  
"Had a bad dream," he drawled out sleepily before falling back to sleep.  
  
"Shh, it's ok," Kim whispered. She glanced at Jimmy and noticed the small smile that was on his face, "What?" she smiled curiously.  
  
"I love you," he answered simply.  
  
Kim smiled softly, the warmth lighting up her eyes for the first time that night, "I'm gonna put him back to bed. Be back in a minute."   
  
She tucked Joey back in and sat by him on the edge of the bed. He was growing up so fast. She didn't feel old enough to have a 10 year old son, but there he was. She remembered how young she had been when she found out that she was pregnant. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It had been hard for her lately. After she and Jimmy had gotten married, they decided that one of them should be with Joey everyday, so they decided not to work the same shifts anymore. Jimmy was now on the day shift and she was on the night. Every couple months, they would trade, so that the other could see Joey more. They hardly ever saw each other though. When he was leaving, she would be coming in and they saw each other for a few minutes. Usually one or the other would have to work weekends, blowing the one chance they had to be together as a family. Even if they were off at the same time, they were usually too tired to do anything. It was starting to get to Kim. She and Jimmy hadn't really seen each other since the honeymoon.   
  
Kim sighed and pulled herself out of her depressing thoughts. Bitching and moaning about it wasn't going to help. They had to do what they had to do for Joey. She kissed his head and exited the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way back to the living room. For the first time, she noticed what a wreck the apartment was. Dishes piled high, shoes and toys strewn about everywhere. There were even some boxes that Kim hadn't gotten around to unpacking yet.  
  
Jimmy looked at Kim staring at some boxes, "What's the matter?," he asked in concern.  
  
"This apartment is a mess," she chuckled and ran her hands over her face tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was gonna clean up some when I got home, but once I sat down, I couldn't get back up," he smiled.  
  
Kim moved over to his chair and removed his jacket from the back of the chair, "Maybe we should get a maid," she joked and moved to put his jacket away but Jimmy grabbed her hand, restraining her, "What?"  
  
"Don't worry about the apartment right now," he kissed her hand, "Sit and tell me about your night."  
  
Kim slumped on the table in front of Jimmy, his jacket resting in her lap, "Very long, very busy," she sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You get slammed today?"  
  
"It was like one call right after another all night long," Kim leaned her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. "How about you? Your day go ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it was alright. Exhausting, but alright," he smiled softly and rubbed his foot against her leg.  
  
"Lieu said you had a pretty bad one today," she reached her hand out to intertwine with his.  
  
"Yeah. There was a little girl trapped in an attic. Almost couldn't get to her, but she's alright."  
  
"Let me guess. You were the one to go in after her?" she smiled wryly.  
  
"I was closest," he shrugged and chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes, "Hey, it's not like I was jumping up and down to volunteer," he tried to defend himself.  
  
"Uh-huh," she smiled. "So. Did you ask Lieu if you were working tomorrow?"  
  
Jimmy sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Yeah. He said he really needs me on the night shift   
  
tomorrow."  
  
"So I guess Joey's going to visit my mom tomorrow, huh?" she sighed. They hadn't needed Katherine to watch Joey since they had come up with their system. Katherine had been less than supportive when they had decided to get married again and she really wasn't thrilled about the prospect of having to ask her for help.  
  
"Maybe you could talk Lieu into giving you the night off," Jimmy suggested, not wanting to have to rely on Katherine either.  
  
"We need the money, Jimmy," she sighed, "And she has been asking me to bring him over some time. Joey really hasn't spent any time over there since we've been married."  
  
"He doesn't need to," Jimmy pointed out defensively. Seeing the hurt in Kim's eyes caused Jimmy to close his eyes and take a breath. He knew the strain between her and Katherine was hard, and it was technically because of him, even though she always told him it wasn't his fault. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to snap at you," he squeezed her hand.  
  
" I know," Kim tried to smile, but failed miserably. " I don't want to have to take him there either, but can we afford for me to not work the over time?"  
  
"Yeah baby, we can afford it." Jimmy really looked at Kim and there was a sadness about her. He knew she was tired and maybe a little stressed, but tonight it seemed like something was really wrong.  
  
"Ok. Well, at least that will give me a day to clean the apartment. Maybe even go through some of my boxes," she stood and Jimmy pulled her to stand between his legs. " I was just gonna look to see what's in them. I don't even remember," she chuckled.  
  
Jimmy sat up and took his jacket from her and tossed it on the couch. He leaned forward and planted an open mouthed kiss on her stomach. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about the boxes tonight, "he leaned back into the chair, "Come ere," he whispered.  
  
Kim smiled slightly, "Jimmy it's late and you have to wake up early," she tried to pull away.  
  
"Just sit with me for awhile. Please," he begged. Kim sighed and dropped to the couch beside him. She rested her head on the arm and almost purred when Jimmy started to soothingly run his fingers through her hair. They stayed that way for awhile until Jimmy broke the silence, "What's the matter, Kimmy?"  
  
Kim sniffled and felt a tear trickle down her cheek, "I feel like I never see you."  
  
Jimmy leaned over, kissed her head and sighed, "I know baby, but it won't be this way forever."  
  
Kim turned her head to look at him, "We don't work together anymore and we're never home at the same time. I just.... I miss you so much."  
  
"Oh baby, come here," he whispered and scooted over so Kim could squeeze in next to him. She nestled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. "I miss you too, sweetheart."  
  
"I feel like we saw each other more before we got married," she snuggled into him.  
  
"Maybe not working together wasn't such a good idea," Jimmy frowned and held her close to him.  
  
"But now Joey can come home to at least one of us instead of being at my mom's all the time. He needs that, Jimmy," she reminded him.  
  
Jimmy sighed, "I know."  
  
The two laid there in silence for awhile. "This didn't used to bother me so much."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked in confusion.  
  
"I didn't mind working so much before. It took my mind off of the loneliness, I guess. Not having Joey all the time and not being with anyone," Kim mused. "Sometimes I feel lonelier now than when we were split up."  
  
Jimmy frowned in concern, "How long have you been feeling like this?"  
  
"I guess the last couple weeks it's really been getting to me."  
  
Jimmy tilted her face to look at him, "Why haven't you said anything to me, Kimmy?"  
  
"I didn't want to make you feel bad. I kept thinking that something would change and we'd get to see each other more, but I guess I was wrong. This is the first time we've really talked in the last couple weeks," Kim said and fiddled with the button on his shirt.  
  
Jimmy stared off into space, trying to remember the last time they'd spent time together, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he looked back down at her, "I'm sorry, baby."  
  
"No! Jimmy, it's not you're fault," she was quick to remedy his guilt. "It's just with all the new changes and trying to balance everything else, we forgot to set aside time for each other."  
  
"You know what else I find disturbing?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Kim frowned, "What?"  
  
"You haven't kissed me once since you've been home," he raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What's that about?"  
  
"Ohh baby, come here," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him. It started out as a light playful kiss, but the fire was soon ignited. Kim's grip around his body tightened. Jimmy gently lapped at her bottom lip, silently begging entrance. Kim's mouth opened in a moan and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She sucked eagerly on it and wiggled closer to him when she felt his hands inch up her shirt to caress her back.  
  
With much effort, Kim pulled back and looked at Jimmy and smiled, "I was beginning to think that we might have forgotten how to do that."  
  
"Not possible," he smiled and pulled her body up a little so he could kiss down her neck. Kim moaned and arched her neck to give him better access. With one hand, Jimmy searched for the remote control and flipped the tv off. The only light was coming from the street lights down below.   
  
Kim kissed his shoulder and moved towards his neck, laving at skin she found there. Her hands wedged between them and gently unbuttoned his shirt. Her kisses moved from his neck to his broad chest. She licked and nibbled her way from one nipple to the other, smiling against his skin when he groaned.  
  
Jimmy pulled her up again and attacked her mouth with a fierce kiss. One hand tangled in her hair to hold her head and the other moved down from the small of her back to squeeze her firm ass. Kim moaned and pushed her pelvis against his, her body seeking friction. She pulled back from their intense make out session and sat up, grinding into his lap, making them both groan in desire, "We definitely have to take this into the bedroom," she panted out.  
  
"I'm comfortable right here," Jimmy smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist to prevent her from leaving.  
  
Kim looked at him and laughed, "We are not having sex in this chair!" she whispered out.  
  
"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" Jimmy laughed and leaned forward to kiss her inviting cleavage.  
  
Kim moaned, "My sense of adventure seems to fizzle out at the thought of my 10 year old son seeing his mom and dad fucking in the living room," Kim smiled when Jimmy laughed. "Jimmy, I'm serious!"  
  
"Kimmy, he's not gonna wake up again tonight. He's a dead sleeper," Jimmy inched one hand up her thigh.  
  
"What if he has a nightmare again? He shouldn't have to wake up to another one out here," Kim laughed and batted his hand away.  
  
Jimmy laughed, "If you can be quiet, then we won't get caught," he goaded her and shifted up slightly, knowing exactly where to touch her. She whimpered and ground down against him.  
  
"Me? I'm not the one that nearly got the police called on us for making all the racket," Kim smiled, reminding him of the first week they had gotten back together. Let's just say the neighbors didn't partake in their joy.  
  
"Oh please. We both know you're a screamer," Jimmy smiled and brushed his finger across the cleft between her legs.  
  
Kim stifled a giggle/scream and leaned back down on him, kissing him deeply, "I love you, Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy smiled and held her to him, "Is that a yes?"  
  
Kim laughed and reached between them to unzip his pants, "What do you think?" She reached inside and squeezed him gently, smiling when she felt him shudder.   
  
Jimmy pulled her hand away gently, "You keep doing that and this isn't gonna last very long."  
  
"Does it ever?" Kim teased and squealed when Jimmy smacked her on the butt.  
  
"Very funny," he chuckled. He took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it on the couch.  
  
Kim stood and unzipped her pants, peeling them down her legs. She gently kneeled over Jimmy and smoothed her hand over his chest. She placed a kiss over his heart, "Love you," she whispered. She sat back up to see him staring at her, "What?"  
  
Jimmy just looked at her kneeling over him. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful now than when he met her 12 years ago. Her hair was all disheveled and her skin had a pinkish glow to it, flushed from their activities. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in awe.  
  
Kim blushed and laughed, "Always the charmer. Enough with the flattery, Doherty, you got me already."  
  
"You are," he smiled, gently stroking her cheek, "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."  
  
Tears filled her eyes, "Jimmy," she blushed even more.  
  
"And you're my wife," he smiled proudly.  
  
Kim smiled back, "Yes I am."  
  
"And I'm gonna make love to you," he informed her and smiled.  
  
"About time," she smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Kim sat up and pushed against his groin, making him groan, "Touch me," she whispered.  
  
Jimmy's hands reached up to cup her breasts, the pads of his thumbs brushing against her nipples. Kim felt a rush of moisture deep inside her body and her eyes hooded in pleasure. Her hands rubbed up his arms and gripped him tightly, her body rocked gently on his.   
  
"Does that feel good, baby?" he whispered.  
  
"Mmm... not enough," she moaned.  
  
"What do you want?" he softly kissed the fingers that gripped his arms.  
  
"You," she panted out.  
  
Jimmy smiled, "You have me."  
  
Kim opened her eyes to meet his, "Touch me."  
  
"I am touching you," he smiled up at her  
  
.  
  
"Jimmy," she whined at his teasing.  
  
Jimmy chuckled, "Ohhh... you mean... here?" he slid one finger inside her silky depths.  
  
"Oh, oh," she inhaled quickly. Her grip on his arms tightened. Her body seemed unable to handle the sensations because she couldn't catch her breath and she shook against him. The sensation was almost painful it was so intense, "Jimmy!" she gasped out.  
  
"Shh, baby. You're gonna wake Joey," he whispered.  
  
"Jimmy stop," she kneeled up and tried to pull away.  
  
Jimmy pulled his fingers out of her gently, "Too much?"  
  
Kim looked down at him and nodded, "I want you inside me," she smiled.  
  
Jimmy gripped his hands around her waist and positioned himself against her. She gently sunk down, causing them both to moan. "Oh god, Kim," he ground out between his teeth and held her to him, neither one of them moving.  
  
"I missed this," Kim whispered against his neck and held him tightly.  
  
"I missed you," Jimmy breathed out.  
  
The two started a slow, but hot pace. Neither one wanted to rush the experience. Who knew when it would happen again, although Jimmy was gonna try harder to see that it did. Jimmy felt Kim's body tense and knew she was gonna go off soon.  
  
"I love you, Kimmy," he whispered. The words seemed to trigger her release and he was right behind her, both trying to stay quiet, as to not wake their son.  
  
They stayed in that embrace for awhile, just holding each other. Kim softly kissed Jimmy on his shoulder where her cheek had rested, "That was amazing," she drawled out sleepily.  
  
"We are good at that, aren't we?" Jimmy smiled when he felt Kim giggle.  
  
Kim reached over and grabbed Jimmy's shirt and slipped it over her head. She kneeled up just enough so Jimmy could pull up his shorts. Kim shifted to his side again, her body half wrapped around his. Jimmy grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them. "I think I'll just live in this chair," he laughed. He hadn't moved since he'd gotten home.  
  
"I'll never be able to look at it the same way," Kim smiled and hugged him. They rested in comfortable silence together.  
  
"I don't think we should work weekends anymore," Jimmy broke the silence.  
  
Kim smiled, "I think that's the sex talking."  
  
"No, I'm serious. We can't keep doing this. We have to be able to see each other," he hugged her to him.   
  
"If you think we can make it without working weekends, then ok," she looked up at him.  
  
"We can make it. It'll be tight, but it'll be worth it, don't you think?"  
  
"If it means getting to do this a lot more, than hell yeah," she smiled when Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Maybe I'll get you knocked up again and you can take maternity leave and still get paid," Jimmy laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't say no," Kim smiled at the thought of another baby. That was a conversation for another night though. "I love you, Jimmy," she smiled an kissed him.  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Doherty."  
  
THE END  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Ok. Now I can go back and work on the other story. Hope you liked this one too though. =) 


End file.
